


Success has Made Me Stupid

by shakespeareishq



Series: The 'Made Me Stupid' series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/pseuds/shakespeareishq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct sequel to "The Grass has Made Me Stupid". Isaac wakes up the next morning and has to deal with the events of the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Success has Made Me Stupid

Isaac wakes up in what, judging by the smell, must be Chris’ bedroom. He takes it as a good sign even though Chris’ half of the bed is long gone cold. Taking a long moment to luxuriate in the scent of Chris and the memories of last night, Isaac eventually has to steel himself for whatever is going to come in the next minutes.

The answer is, apparently, bacon. Chris is sitting him down and handing him an, admittedly delicious, plate of breakfast before Isaac can work up to saying good morning. They eat in silence, but it’s not as awkward as Isaac thought it would be. Chris just looks hungry, and kind of more tired than usual, but not angry or like he’s about to kick Isaac out of the house. It’s another good sign.

Chris at one point pauses in his breakfasting and stares at Isaac and Isaac suddenly finds that his fingernails are incredibly interesting. Then there are gentle fingers lifting his chin up and Chris is kissing him across the table. He tastes like eggs and Isaac is so relieved he must make a noise because Chris is pulling away to look at him again.

Isaac ventures conversation. “So those regrets you were going to have?”

“Can’t seem to find them.”

“Ah.” He takes another bite of toast and chews this information over. “So are we…?”

“Isaac if you say the word boyfriends—”

“No! I was just gonna say, are we planning on doing that again sometime? Possibly today?”

Chris chooses to answer the wrong question. “You have school today.”

Isaac deadpans the most sarcastic tiny cough he can. “I’m sick.”

“Then I guess you’re too sick for a before-school blowjob”

“You know what I’m feeling much better now,” Isaac replies, nodding quickly. “It’s some kind of Christmas miracle.”

Chris smirks then, the first real expression he’s given all morning. “It’s October.”

“Halloween miracle, then.”

The breakfast remnants are cold now, and Chris and Isaac stand to clear them away, Chris wrapping himself behind Isaac as they wash the plates together, hands tangling under the warm soapy water. Isaac thinks about mentioning to Chris that it would go much faster if Chris would stop kissing his way down Isaac’s neck, but then he remembers that doing so would make Chris stop.

They kiss their way back to the bathroom and into the shower, and Isaac’s first real look at a totally naked Chris Argent is something he knows he’s going to jerk off to many many times in the future.

This time it’s Isaac’s turn to get his hands in Chris’ hair as he sinks to his knees under the spray.

“So, ah, this might be the time to warn you that I’ve never done this before.”

Isaac had kinda figured that out what with Chris’ little confessional box last night, but he so does not care. “Trust me you’re gonna get an A for effort.” Then Chris is fucking nuzzling at Isaac’s cock and saying how big he is and wondering how he’s gonna fit it in his mouth and his sensitive skin against Chris’ beard is incredibly interesting for about half a second, after which it’s more prickly than fun and thankfully Chris moves to little kitten licks all up the shaft, then going to flatten his tongue over the head in broad strokes. He noses at Isaac’s balls and then finally (finally!)moves back up and puts his lips over the first couple of inches of Isaac’s cock, using his hand to manage the rest and no, Isaac thinks, this is definitely the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him. Chris is all enthusiasm and no small amount of beginner’s luck and it’s not like Isaac knows what an expert blowjob is supposed to feel like anyways so as far as he’s concerned Chris is a goddamn master of oral sex. He moves his hand down to Chris’ cheek so he can feel the head of his cock push obscenely against the inside of Chris’ mouth and they both moan at that.

The vibrations from the little hungry sounds Chris is making and the suction and even the warm water around them hitting his flushed body is all enough to bring him ever closer to the edge and he starts to pull away, to warn Chris or something, but Chris proved last night how much he liked the taste of Isaac’s come and he refuses to let Isaac go, which is enough to send him shooting straight into Chris’ mouth. Chris swallows what he can, and the water wipes away what leaks out. Isaac abruptly shuts off the shower because even that sensation is too much for him right now, and he audibly hears Chris’ knees creak when he stands up. Oops. Maybe they should have done this on a bed after all.

Isaac would have had time for a proper shower without his foray into shower sex but now the best he can manage is spraying on extra deodorant as he dresses and hoping for the best. Like he’s actually going to complain. He feels bad that he’s again leaving Chris to take care of himself but Chris doesn’t actually seem to be all that interested in getting off at present what with him rubbing his knees and his jaw in obvious discomfort.

Isaac isn’t sure if ‘thank you’ is proper etiquette, but he kisses Chris anyways and promises to come home as fast as he can so he can properly return the favor. Chris chuckles and says that he’s waited long enough that one more day isn’t going to be a big deal. The mood gets, oddly tender for about 30 seconds, one perfect bubble of time where Isaac knows in his gut that, yeah, this is gonna work. And then his ‘YOU ARE REALLY LATE NOW SON’ alarm goes off and he’s scrambling out the door to the tune of a laughing Chris and yeah.

Yeah this is gonna work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come check me out on Tumblr!


End file.
